


Room Service

by cowboykylux



Series: Summer Wine (James Bond AU) [4]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: 007!Reader, Alternate Universe - 1960s, Alternate Universe - James Bond Fusion, Banter, Bond Villain!Kylo Ren, F/M, Kissing, Kylo Ren Being a Little Shit, Secret Relationship, Spies & Secret Agents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:06:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25406620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cowboykylux/pseuds/cowboykylux
Summary: After a particularly stressful mission for Mi6, you decide to spend a day relaxing in your luxury hotel room -- that is, until one Kylo Ren makes a surprise appearance.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Reader, Kylo Ren/You
Series: Summer Wine (James Bond AU) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1814395
Kudos: 28





	Room Service

You wake up to the sound of snow lightly hitting against the windows of the ski resort, one morning on a mission in the mountains. Switzerland has been good to you, you’ve gotten nearly all that you need before you go calling Mi6 for backup and they barge in and cause a scene. Today is probably that day, except for the snow which seems to be falling heavier than usual.

You frown, blinking your eyes against the grey of the room, sitting up in the cold. The fireplace in your bedroom had an automatic shutoff and had turned off during the night, but now it’s morning and you’ve got a chill as you pad barefoot against the smooth wooden floors to go turn it back on.

Your stomach growls and you figure why not, room service was never a bad idea, was it?

“Good morning, yes I’d like the works please. Charge it to the room, yes, thank you very much.” You spare a glance at the menu for all of two seconds before deciding on just getting everything. It feels like it’s going to be a wasted day with this turn of the weather, and you’re most likely going to spend the day in bed anyway.

It takes only fifteen minutes, before there’s someone knocking at your door.

“Come in!” You call from the bathroom, just stepping out of a hot shower. The bathroom door is locked so you don’t worry about some cart-boy barging in on you as you wrap yourself up in a comfortable robe and put your hair in the softest towel you’ve ever seen.

You leave the bathroom only once you hear the door close, assuming you’re alone, before walking back out into the bedroom and grabbing your gun off the nightstand, pointing it in the direction of the voice that says,

“You should be more careful who you let into your hotel room.”

You sigh and put the gun down when you see it’s only him, only Kylo. He had a bad habit of popping in to check on you when you were at work, your Kylo Ren. He looks awfully good in his perfectly tailored suit, and you’re very aware that you’re not wearing anything under your robe.

“Don’t be creepy.” You smack his arm as you pass him, but he only grabs you around the middle and carries you to the couch in the bedroom suite, lays you down and makes you laugh and laugh and laugh as you wrap your arms around his shoulders.

“Me? Never.” He leans down to kiss you, a deep, passionate, longing kiss that has your eyes closing and your breath sighing out of your lungs. He kisses you chastely once, twice, three times before pulling away and rubbing his nose against yours, entirely too charming, to good to you. “I’m but a humble butler, bringing up a lady’s breakfast.”

“How much did you bribe the kitchen?” You roll your eyes, settling underneath him as he reaches over and takes off one of the silver cloches that reveal to you a delicious looking stack of pancakes, golden syrup and a picture perfect slab of butter.

“I didn’t have to, this is my resort.” Kylo smirks, and you slap a hand over your own face with an incredulous laugh.

“You know if you could compile a list of all the properties you own it’d make my life a hell of a lot easier.” You poke him accusatorily in the chest and he only puts the cloche down, snatches up your hand and kisses all across your palm, knuckles, wrist.

“No, you’d only stay away from them if I did.” He points out, and you bite back a remark, just happy to be with him again.

You pull him down to kiss you again, and after a few delicious moments of indulging in one another’s embrace, you carefully sit up, unbuttoning his nicely ironed dress shirt. You reveal a healed over scar, and trace your fingers across the pink flesh, knowing that it was an Mi6 bullet which caused it.

“Are you okay?” You whisper, afraid that if you speak too loudly, someone might overhear. Not that there was anyone listening – although, well, you never knew, never could be sure.

“I’m fine.” He nods, gently cupping your cheek as the fire crackles, as snow falls softly against the window. “How about you?”

“Never better Kylo.” You give him a sad smile, “Especially now that you’re here.”

“I missed you.” He whispers, his turn for secrecy, and you duck your head.

“I missed you too, you pain in the ass.” You grasp his hand and hold it between the both of yours, admiring how big and warm and calloused the palms are. “It’s been a long time, I think this is the longest we’ve gone without seeing one another.”

It’d been six months, not that you were counting. The last time was in London, wasn’t it? Big Ben, climbing up up up the gears and trying to race one another, a plot to blow up the clock and cause pandemonium that was thankfully thwarted. Kylo had gotten shot and taken away by his KoR, you’d been whisked back to base at Mi6, and you’d been patted on the back for a job well done, stopping the explosion.

You’d had a pit in your stomach ever since, thinking you’d killed him, killed this man that you loved.

“I know, I’m sorry,” Kylo sighs, before giving you that perfectly handsome crooked smile of his, making his dimples appear and you kiss them because you have to, because you can. “But you know, business is business.”

“Oh? And what might that be this time?” You raise a brow, carding your fingers through his hair, kissing him and smiling so wide against his lips.

“Careful agent, I wouldn’t want you mixed up in all of it.” He pulls away, and you groan right before your stomach rumbles again, making him only give you a smug as shit grin.

He begins setting the little coffee table in front of the couch for you, and a part of you feels complete, now that he’s here. You try not to think about it too much, try not to think about the implications of all of this. But implications be damned, you sit up and wrap your arms around his thighs, resting your face against the small of his back.

“Since you’re here, and the snow is a little too thick for the wardrobe I brought with me, what do you say you enjoy this breakfast with me? I need to make sure it’s not poisoned, after all.” You ask playfully, teasingly in that way that you always are with one another.

“Of course – on one condition.” Kylo turns back to look at you.

“What’s that?” You raise a brow, already knowing but wanting to hear it anyway.

“You show me what wardrobe you _did_ bring with you.” He says with eyes full of mirth, and you grin, glad that you called down for room service.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the prompt: 
> 
> I have a thought about bondvillain!Kylo that I wanted to propose as a prompt! You’re exhausted after a night of espionage and you order room service for a late breakfast in bed in your luxury suite in *beautiful destination.* you don’t pay attention when the room service arrives until you realize that it’s Bond Villain Kylo! Who has snuck in with your food, maybe adding some extras like champagne and strawberries!


End file.
